


And all he knew was warmth

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and maybe they'll turn into something more, and they end up cuddling, asexual!Oikawa, bc they like each other, even if they dont have sex, except oikawa is ace, iwa doesnt mind, so he goes home with iwa, would be one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘Is this weird?’ Tooru asks as there is a lull in the dialogue, and background music fills the air.‘Hm?’ Iwaizumi grunts and then processes what Tooru had asked. ‘Well, a little. We only met a few hours ago and this isn’t generally what I do with boys I bring home.’ He snorts and Tooru lets a small smile creep onto his face.‘Weird in a good way though, right?’ He asks through a yawn and Iwaizumi strokes his hand over where it rests on his arm.‘Weird in a good way.’ Iwaizumi confirms.





	And all he knew was warmth

Tooru can feel the soft beat of the music swimming in his head as the taste of alcohol warms his throat and the dimly lit room softly illuminates the figures in the room.

A hand on his arm, warm, warm and eyes meet his own. Green. And a voice that tastes like honey, and feels like sand. 

‘Want to get out of here?’ In his ear. Shiver. Kiss to his neck and he nods.

He nods and he shouldn’t have nodded, but he does anyway, lets himself be tugged out, hand in his own. Warm. Fingers laced. Safe.

Then there’s a taxi, five minutes later, ten. He’s not sure and there’s the low hum of the engine and there are hands all over him. Warm.

The air, cold, and rain, harsh and lashing and it bites at him, but he’s laughing anyway. Laughing with this man by the name of Iwaizumi as they run through the rain and then it’s was warm. Damp.

They stumble up to a door and Iwaizumi fumbles with a key in the lock and then they fall through the door and he’s laughing again, and he can’t quite grasp why. 

Dark. The lights are off, but the curtains open. Bright. The moon, full and close, lighting up the room as they walk through and they fall onto what Tooru interprets as a bed.

Soft. Warm. Safe. 

But he’s not. He shouldn’t be, and he lets Iwaizumi tug his shirt off and he curls in on himself. Cold. But he’s not.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks, low and soft and Tooru doesn’t know whether to nod or shake his head.

‘I shouldn’t have come home with you.’ He mumbles, not meeting his eyes, tugging the sheets between his fingers, twisting them tightly.

A beat. ‘Okay.’

‘It’s not… I don’t really…’ He fumbles for the words he can’t grasp and takes his shirt as Iwaizumi hands it to him, struggling to put it on but he manages.

‘It’s okay.’ He says again, and Tooru can’t find the word he just can’t find the word.

‘Ace.’ There it is. ‘I’m ace. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-’

There’s a warmth on his arm and he looks to see Iwaizumi’s hand and he looks up at him.

‘Oikawa. It’s okay.’ He repeats and Tooru finally gets it.

He nods. ‘Okay.’ He says back to himself and Iwaizumi huffs a laugh.

‘Do you wanna… Watch a movie?’ Iwaizumi asks and Tooru nods, smiling.

Iwaizumi grabs a blanket and Tooru’s hand and they go back out into the living room. Iwaizumi flicks on a light and Tooru squints as his eyes adjust.

And then they’re sitting, Tooru curled into Iwaizumi’s side and Iwaizumi’s arm around him, blankets and a movie about something that Tooru hasn’t quite grasped yet, but he will, unless he falls asleep soon.

‘Is this weird?’ Tooru asks as there is a lull in the dialogue, and background music fills the air.

‘Hm?’ Iwaizumi grunts and then processes what Tooru had asked. ‘Well, a little. We only met a few hours ago and this isn’t generally what I do with boys I bring home.’ He snorts and Tooru lets a small smile creep onto his face.

‘Weird in a good way though, right?’ He asks through a yawn and Iwaizumi strokes his hand over where it rests on his arm.

‘Weird in a good way.’ Iwaizumi confirms.

‘Can I stay tonight?’

Iwaizumi chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Tooru’s head. ‘I wasn’t planning on kicking you out.’

He stands up, and Tooru flops down onto the sofa, his support gone and Iwaizumi offers him a hand.

He takes it and and he leads him back to the bedroom. ‘Let’s call it a night, yeah?’ He asks, before they go in and Tooru nods sleepily.

‘Hey, Iwa-chan?’ He asks as they settle into bed.

‘Hm?’

‘Are you disappointed that we didn’t have sex?’ He asks meekly.

Iwaizumi considers this. ‘I probably should be… But I’m not.’

Tooru doesn’t say anything, worrying his lip between his teeth.

‘I like you.’ Iwaizumi’s voice breaks into the darkness and Tooru feels his breath catch.

‘You don’t even know me.’

Iwaizumi turns to face him and brushes his hair out of his face and kisses him. ‘But I could.’

‘Well…’ Tooru says softly. ‘I could give you my number and we could, you know…’

‘Date?’ Iwaizumi supplies and Tooru gives a relieved laugh.

‘I’d like that.’ He says, feeling Iwaizumi’s arms wrap around him, pulling him close.

‘Me too.’ He replies gently and all Tooru knows is warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love ace oikawa okay
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
